


Dive Deep

by Hann93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hann93/pseuds/Hann93
Summary: Kara is worried about Lena after the second assassination attempt so she decides to watch over the CEO all through the night outside of her penthouse.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara is tired. So tired but she can't bring herself to sleep for the life of her. Lena Luthor's image never left her mind. 

She flips over on her other side to stare out her window. Can she sleep? Is she awake right this moment? Is she okay? Kara wonders as she lets out a long sigh, and makes up her mind. 

\---------

It takes her 10 minutes to get there. She stayed in her Kara clothes, afraid people might start raising suspicion over why supergirl was sleeping outside of Lena Luthor's property. She flies to the room all the way up there and peaks In to find Lena sleeping soundly. She sighs in relief and tries her best not to stare at the rise and fall of the other woman's chest and how the soft light melts against the pale of her skin making it almost pearl-like. She breathes in deeply, glad that one of them at least got to sleep. 

 

Tired she rests her back against the window, leans her head back against the wall, and closes her eyes. 

She doesn't know why it felt so easy to drift into sleep this time, or maybe she does but doesn't want to admit it just yet. 

 

\-------------

Kara wakes at the sound of soft, distant humming. She gets up hurriedly and looks at her watch. 

9:00 am 

She rubs her face and gets up wincing at the slight discomfort. Wood is not so good to sleep on, alien or not. 

She starts to fake-climb down the balcony as discreetly as possible. 

 

Her walk back home gets cut short when she hears one of her favourite songs playing in what she assumes Lena's kitchen. She starts to hum along the soft rasp of Lena's voice as she sings along. 

Cause I don't wanna be numb anymore  
Don't wanna play dumb, not anymore  
I let that fire burn inside of me  
Cause all I need is the dance floor  
The music's all I ask for  
You mean nothing to me no more  
Cause I'm better on my own  
I don't need nobody to make me feel good.

Kara couldn't help but make her way to the source of the music. 'what a stalker, Danvers.' She scolds herself as she looks inside the huge woody kitchen. Lena is slightly swaying to the beat in an oversized jumper, while cooking breakfast. Kara swallows as her heart does a little flip. Lena looks...warm. 

The superhero doesn't know if it's the lonely speaking but she feels drawn to Lena in a way she's never felt before. She longed for something that only Lena could offer and as crazy as this sounds Kara doesn't even know what it was she longed for. 

All she knows is that Lena could have it. 

 

Kara blinks slowly as a soft smile graces her lips. 

She's a goner. 

\-------------

The whole day passes by excruciatingly slow. She's laying down on her stomach scribbling words together and hoping it would make for an article. 

She looks at her phone and sighs. Lena hadn't contacted her since the day she said she hoped that wasn't the last they talked. She sighs again pressing her pen too harshly it cut a hole in her notebook. 

Fuck it. 

Kara grabs her phone and starts to write a risky text she knows she wouldn't have if it was early in the night, but it's 11:47 pm on a Saturday night and she doesn't want to be alone anymore. 

 

'Hey, it's Kara. I was wondering if I could see you sometime?'

No

'Hey, Lena. Would you like to have dinner sometime?'

Ugh, no. 

'Hi. I want to see you.'

She deletes and stares at her phone for the longest minute and decides to just call. 

It rings for what felt like forever and with each ring Kara's heart would plummet. 

"Hello?" Lena's voice stirs the longing in Kara, it frightens her how much power Lena's got over her in such a short period of time. 

"...hey." Kara says softly, trying to deliver half of what she feels in a casual word of welcome. 

"Kara." Kara hears the smile in the emerald eyed woman causing her to smile. 

"Are you okay?" Lena asks after a beat too long.

"Y-yeah. I'm-Fine. I just..I don't know this is is stupid." 

"I doubt that you're capable of producing anything stupid." Kara breathes out a laugh. "Can I see you?" She says before the courage seeps out of her nervous system. 

"I...of course you can, Kara. Anytime." Lena says slowly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kara huffs in frustration. No she's not. She's alone and desperate for a woman she barely knows. And lost. So very lost. 

She just wants to be home. 

"I'm-I'm not sure." Kara croaks. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kara mumbles a 'no.' "Alright." Kara tries to hold back but sniffles anyway. 

"Kara.." Lena whispers, empathy lacing her voice. "I'm so sorry you feel this way. Please don't cry." 

"I'm not crying." Kara grumbles, trying to sound convincing. "I'm sorry-" 

"Hey, no. Don't be sorry. I'm-" lena breathes in before saying. "You said you wanted to see me?" A beat. "Do you want to come over?" Kara clears her throat, looking for a way to say yes without sounding desperate. "N-now?" She whispers. "Yes. That is if you wanted of course." Lena says firmly. "It's...late?" Kara tries hoping Lena wouldn't take back her offer. "Well you called anyway, and it's a Saturday night. It's not like we have anything tomorrow." 

Kara breathes out an 'okay.' 

She washes up and gets dressed in no time. But waits half an hour outside of Lena's house to give the illusion she actually is a human. 

Should she ring the bell or should she knock? She decides to just text Lena she's here. 

The brunette takes no time to open the door and in the process takes Kara's breath away. Standing there with barley a hint of a blush wearing black leggings and the same jumper from the morning was Lena in all her glory. 

"Hi." Kara smiles, winded all of the sudden. Lena smiles and ushers her in. "Good thing you came as underdressed as I am." She jokes and Kara feels unsure of herself suddenly. She came in her grey sweatpants only changed the top, wearing a white tee to go along with it. "I didn't mean it like that, you look..." Lena looks at her softly before saying. "Warm. Is that even a look? Oh well." Kara chuckles and pretends she didn't think the same thing just this morning about the woman standing in front of her. "Thanks." 

"Would you like a drink?" Lena starts to open the cabinets of her kitchen to grab two glasses. "Yeah-whatever you got." Kara says nervously. Lena hums as she struggles to open the bottle of wine. Kara makes her way around the kitchen bar to take the bottle gently from Lena "-Let me." and opens it with ease. Lena blushes and looks down and Kara smiles warmly at the unexpected feature. "Well I have chips and popcorn, and I already set up the movie we're watching." Lena exclaims breaking the moment as she started putting everything together. "I hope you like sci-fi." Kara grins. "It's my favorite!" Lena's smile brightens up. "Alright then." She starts to take the food but Kara stops her. "I got it, you get the drinks." 

\-------

They settle sitting closely on the couch. "Oh my God, wait for it!" Kara exclaims causing Lena to roll her eyes for the nth time. "Kara stop spoiling the movie!" She shoves the blonde lightly who feigns being hurt. "I'm not spoiling anything, just preparing you for the feels you're about to get hit by." Kara explains shrugging. Lena's smile only widens and her eyes get softer as Kara rambled on. "What?" Kara whispered looking at Lena nervously. 

Lena'd turned her body towards the blue eyed woman and leaned her head against her own hand as she looked at Kara intently. "What?" She repeated after Kara, smirking lightly. Kara looks at her just as intently and then she feels the same pull she felt in the morning. 

 

On its own occur, her body starts to lean in and just as her lips brushed against Lena's soft ones the moment broke. 

Lena pulled away with a gasp. Kara opened her eyes feeling stupid. "I'm sorry." Lena broke the heavy silence. "I'm-" she started again when Kara won't look at her. "No. I'm-I'm s-so sorry, Lena." Kara finally looks at her but won't meet her eyes for a second too long. 

What were you thinking, Kara!

"Crap..I really messed up. I-I think I should go." Kara rubbed her thighs nervously as she got up. "No, Kara you shouldn't." Lena touched her hand lightly before pulling away. "Please stay. At least finish the movie." Kara looks at Lena like she'd grown a second head. 

What on earth? 

"I'm-I don't feel-I'm not comfortable with the idea. We'll do it a different time." Kara says dejectedly. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what made me think-" Kara says before Lena cuts her off "Kara I'm not-" Kara shook her head "it's okay. It really is I understand." She starts walking to the front door. "I'm just-" Lena starts but Kara steps out and starts walking away as fast as humans could go, but she hears it anyway. 

 

"I'm scared." Lena whispers pleadingly, behind her closed door. 

Kara stops for a minute, and then keeps going. 

She pretends it's the rain that's hot against her cheeks.

\------------


	2. Home is wherever I'm with you

Kara waits patiently for her latte to be ready. It's raining heavily outside. 

 

Today she's gonna see Lena for the first time since that weird intimate night, and she doesn't know how to act. She felt so dumb and reckless for a lifetime that night, and she wants to tell Lena that it wasn't like her to act that way. 

Kara was too deep in her head she barely registers the light tap on her shoulder. "Hi." Lena looked nervous even in her expensive suit and intimidating stance. "Hi." Kara repeats softly before looking away wringing her hands together. "I wanted to talk to you since-well since you left-rather hastily." Kara lets out a long sigh before meeting the CEO's gaze. "How was I supposed to act, Lena? You kinda rejected me." Kara says lowly, looking around. "And I know it's kinda douche-y to act like the guy who got friend zoned and then walked all over our friendship, but I-" Kara avoids eye contact. "I can't help it-I mean it'll work itself out." She takes a breath, "What I'm trying to say is," she looks into Lena's soft eyes "We can still be friends Lena, just let me deal with my feelings first." Lena bites her bottom lip, distracting Kara from taking her cup. 

"I think we should talk about this some other time-in a more private place I mean." Lena softly says as she leans into Kara's personal space and places her hand on one of Kara's folded arms pulling slightly. Kara pretends it's effective so she lets them fall apart. "Please," Lena whispers, placing her hand against Kara's chest, ignoring everything around them. 

 

"...Okay." Kara says swallowing her nerves. "Okay, we can go to this-" she starts but Lena shakes her head. "Come to my place tonight. I wouldn't like anything interrupting us. She says softly before looking around, removing her hand from Kara's chest. "I'll cook dinner." Kara nods. 

Lena exits the cafe without ordering Anything. 

\--------

It was already evening when Kara gets home. A fire broke in a nearby gas station that almost drained her to put o ff. 

She changes into fitting black slacks, a pink buttoned up shirt and classic brown shoes. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decides to pull her hair up in a neat bun before wearing her glasses. "Nice." She says to herself proudly. 

\----------

Kara's palms are sweaty when she rubs them against her thighs, standing in front of Lena's doorstep waiting for the beautiful woman to answer. 

Beautiful..huh. Kara knows she shouldn't get her hopes up, but she can't help but have a little hope. 

Judging the way Lena acted earlier in the cafe, it gave her plenty of hope to be honest, but she toned it down as she reached the woman of her dreams' house. 

 

Lena opens up slowly revealing the beauty she is. Her hands are shaky as she straightens the elegant little dress she's wearing. It's black so it contrasted beautifully with the pale of her skin.

On her chest hung a diamond necklace that Kara knows costs more than her life insurance. "Hi," The superhero breathes out trying her best to keep her eyes on Lena's captivating eyes. They slip down anyway causing the green eyed woman to blush. "Hello, Kara." She smiles and then touches Kara's arm ghostly, inviting her in. 

"You dressed up for me?" Lena teasingly asks causing Kara to turn around acting offended. "Really? I'm so happy I impressed you, Ms.Luthor!" Kara states sarcastically, Lena just smiles. 

 

"You don't impress me, Kara." She looks down before stepping closer, reaching for Kara's right arm, and start playing with the hem of the sleeve. "You astonish me." Her eyes meet Kara's and what she sees there takes all of her courage and confidence away. 

 

Kara looks taken aback and mildly sad. "Wh-why does," Kara starts but takes a deep breath, looking for an efficient way to say this, but she refrains as she says the second thing occupying her mind ever since she saw the other woman. "You're so," she looks at Lena, really looks at her before whispering, "...beautiful." Lena's instantly red in the cheeks and it clouds Kara's mind further.

 

"Come." Lena says taking a firm hold of Kara's hand as she leads them both to the couch. 

She starts pouring them wine when Kara stops her. "What's this about, Lena?" She asks quietly. The other woman sighs before sitting back against the couch. "I hate how things ended the other night." She finally says after being silent for a long moment.

 

"I've-you were perfect, kara and it's been so long since I've gotten close to feel what I felt for you that night." She meets Kara's eyes and continues, "It scared me how fast everything was going and I-" Kara scoots closer, placing a hand on the CEO's bare knee, urging her to keep going. 

"We barely know each other-"

"I want to though." 

"I know, but I'm afraid when you do know me you won't be as infatuated." Kara makes a sympathetic sound in the back of her throat before tucking Lena's hair behind her ear. "I don't think anything you'll say would affect how much I feel for you." Kara whispers touching the pale skin of Lena's cheek. "You're astonishing." She smiles playfully while saying earning an equally playful smile from the subject of her affections. 

 

"So..." Kara drawls out, "Would you like it if take you out sometime?" Lena smiles widely before leaning into Kara's side, and resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Yes, love. I'd like that. I'd like it very much.  
"

She kisses Lena's head hugging her closer. 

The moment breaks when Kara's stomach grumbles. "Oh wow, someone's a bit hungry." Lena teases tickling Kara before standing up. "No, hey it just likes to act up when I'm around pretty people." Kara says standing up. "You're so cute." Lena squeaks out before pinching Kara's cheeks lightly. "I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you." She flattens her hands against said cheeks. "Well I'm glad you got that out of your system." Kara tries to keep a straight face but fails as her face took a shit eating grin that faded to a soft smile almost as quickly as it appeared, matching Lena's expression. 

"I've also wanted to do this," Lena whispers while leaning in. 

Their noses brush against each other for what feels like forever. Kara doesn't dare to move, she doesn't want to do anything that would cost her the moment, so she stays still as Lena looks deep into her eyes. 

Her cheeks where Lena has her hands resting, feel like they're on fire. Her knees feel weak and her breathing, erratic. Lena then moves and kisses the corner of Kara's mouth. She lingers there. 

Kara feels like heart is about to jump out of her chest. She finally dares to move by pulling Lena flush against her, gently by the waist. She wraps her strong arms around Lena's waist. 

The green eyed woman then tilts her head and kisses Kara more throughly. 

 

In her entire life, Kara Zor-El never felt more at home than here and now. 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see writing isn't my best feat, but I do have passion for Lena x Kara and that's why I decided to write this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for your kind words and support. You pushed me to finish this mediocre fic lol 
> 
> I hope more talented people would write for them and yeah! Til next time ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a two shot :) also this is my first fic and english is not my first language so pardon any flaws here and there ^_^


End file.
